Enséñame sobre la vida
by Karina-Alcalina
Summary: Hinata ha sufrido un accidente en el que se ha golpeado la cabeza, a simple vista no parecía nada grave, sin embargo el pequeño incidente ha desatado lapsus en los que la joven libera todo su lado loco y extrovertido. Naruto es el novio de la tierna y dulce Hinata, sin embargo Sasuke Uchiha se enamorará del otro lado de la joven, el que fue liberado por culpa de un accidente. AU.
1. Primer encuentro, primer ataque

Holaa, sé que estoy escribiendo otro fanfic que aún no actualizo, pero me picó el bichito de esta trama y me propuse subirlo para animarme a terminar la historia. Como les mencioné en mi otra historia, estoy en la fase final de los examenes en la universidad, aproveche las 2 horas que viaje en bus para escribir esto, espero que les guste, no sé si la historia esta muy trillada o alguien ya había tomado la trama, agradecería si alguien me lo dice.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

La enfermedad de trastorno de personalidad multiple no es un chiste, este fanfic no busca burlarse o realizar una sátira sobre personas que sufran esa enfermedad. Además me he tomado ciertas licencias para cambiar cosas que tienen que ver con la medicina, por lo que no será 100% apegado a la realidad en asuntos de enfermedades, hospitales, etc.

También posiblemente se encuentren con un poco de OoC.

**Resumen: **AU. Hinata ha sufrido un accidente en el que se ha golpeado la cabeza, a simple vista no parecía nada grave, sin embargo el pequeño incidente ha desatado lapsus en los que la joven libera todo su lado loco extrovertido. Naruto es el novio de la tierna y dulce Hinata, sin embargo Sasuke Uchiha conocerá el otro lado de la joven, el que fue liberado por culpa de un accidente. Sasuhina.

* * *

><p><strong> Primero encuentro, primer ataque.<strong>

"_Qué sería de un día sin alguien que_

_hiciera buena compañía,_

_no quiero saber."_

_Este bar es una mierda, la oficina es una mierda, ser oficinista es una mierda, este trago es una mierda, también las películas de crepúsculos son una mierda, y en general todas las películas basadas en libros lo son_, pensó Sasuke Uchiha bebiéndose un buche de pseudo alcohol de categoría que a él le parecía nada más que orina.

Paseo su vista por el vulgar bar en el que se encontraba, era el que estaba más cerca entre la oficina y su departamento. Otra vez había sido un asqueroso día en la oficina, su jefa seguía acosándole e insinuando que si no cedía en ciertos actos carnales jamás recibiría un asenso, y Dios sabe que el prometedor Uchiha hacía muy bien su trabajo, jamás se esperó que al enfrentarse a la vida laboral iba a necesitar algo más que su talento para llegar a lo más alto y cambiar el mundo de las finanzas como siempre había planeado.

Estaba atrapado ahora en un cubículo de dos metros cuadrados, y qué decir del computador con window xp, su única salida de ese pequeño fuerte donde apenas podía estirar las piernas al trabajar, era ceder al intento de complicidad que había creado su jefa, cambiar ese cubículo por una verdadera oficina a cambio de tener que escuchar los gemidos de esa vieja junto a su cuello, ¡y quién sabe cuanto costaría cambiar esa chatarra de PC por al menos un ordenador Apple! No quería ni pensarlo.

Definitivamente eso estaba fuera de sus planes, si sus piernas necesitaban estirarse saldría a caminar durante la hora del almuerzo, si el ordenador se trababa lo golpearía o soltaría toda clase de improperios con el fin de desahogarse. Sasuke Uchiha no se vendía.

El joven de negros cabellos y pálida piel suspiró, sacó su celular y, con los codos apoyados sobre la barra del bar, comenzó a bajar por el inicio de su Facebook, acto que realizaba casi por inercia ya que ni siquiera leía las publicaciones o se detenía a observar alguna fotografía en particular, la verdad solo quería centrar su mirada en algo para no tener que observar la decadencia del lugar en el que estaba, y del que, sin embargo, formaba parte del paisaje y del conjunto.

Algo le llamó la atención, una mujer se sentaba junto a él en la barra, pudo verla por el rabillo del ojo, ella al parecer le dedicó una fugaz mirada mientras se acomodaba en el taburete junto a él. Genial, pensó el joven rodando los ojos hacia la nada, otra acosadora esta noche, no tenía suficiente con su jefa, además ya había rechazado a dos aquella noche y al parecer serían 3.

No es que Sasuke Uchiha fuera gay, pero se había criado con una madre muy cariñosa y atenta, además había visto todos los líos en los que su hermano Itachi se había metido por mujeriego, todo ellos factores que lo habían llevado a respetar a las mujeres pero también aborrecer a muchas que solo buscaban un rato con un hombre apuesto.

Claro que se sabía atractivo, y no vamos a mentir, a él también le interesaba el físico de las mujeres, pero no en un bar, no con alguien por una sola noche.

Cualquiera se preguntaría entonces ¿Qué hace un joven de 24 años en un bar si no es para emborracharse y buscar mujeres fáciles? Da para reflexionar, y eso es lo que precisamente hacía el Uchiha, reflexionar sobre lo que se había convertido su vida, y así había sido una vez a la semana desde que había entrado a la vida laboral. Pensaba en qué había hecho con su vida, en su juventud llena de sueños, en el Sasuke Uchiha adolescente enamorado de la vida, que tenía una banda de garaje, que quería ser veterinario, pintor, filántropo, activista vegano, surfista, lechero ¡en fin! Con todo había soñado ese optimista adolescente, quien jamás se hubiese imaginado que a los 24 años estaría atrapado en una empresa de mala muerte con una jefa que lo acosa sexualmente. No recordaba cuando fue que había perdido el rumbo hacía una carrera universitaria insípida y aburrida que lo llevaría directo a la amargura propia de un hombre de 40 años con hijos y con una mujer que le es infiel.

Pero vamos, tampoco era un emo resentido con la sociedad, si algo sabía muy bien es que era inaceptable culpar a los demás por su actual situación, ya que sus propias decisiones lo habían llevado a lo que era hoy, sus propias acciones y por sobretodo su propio miedo lo habían conducido a su pequeño cubículo , con ese traste que se hacía llamar ordenador, y visitando un bar de mala muerte al menos 1 vez por semana, solo para regodearse en el hecho de que habían putas y alcohólicos en ese local que tenían una vida mas triste que él ¿Era eso consuelo? Él no lo sabía, pero era lo más cercano que podría llegar a tener siguiendo su actual rutina.

Pronto una suave voz femenina interrumpie su ensimismamiento, giró a ver hacía donde se había sentado la chica de hace un rato, pero al parecer no era ella, quien se encontraba ocupada con una bebida alcohólica. Giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado, una rubia le sonreía con total falsedad, enseñando una corrida de dientes que emulaban perfectamente un collar de perlas y destacaban brillantemente entre sus labios rojo carmesí.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –inquirió Sasuke, había sido lo mejor que se le había ocurrido.

La sonrisa de la rubia flaqueo por un leve momento pero la restableció enseguida. Sus ojos se pasearon por todo el cuerpo del Uchiha, y con nuevo impulso le volvió a hablar.

-Pues te ves muy solo –dijo con una voz aterciopelada –pensé que quizás querrías un poco de compañía.

El Uchiha arqueo una ceja con ironía, lo cual hizo desestabilizarse de inmediato la perfecta sonrisa de la mujer, de todas maneras siguió ahí esperando por una respuesta verbal.

-No necesito a nadie –respondió intentando sonar cortés -Me gusta estar _solo_. –Recalcó fuertemente la última palabra.

La joven rubia soltó una confundida risita, y con la misma sonrisa que había formado en su rostro al llegar, se alejó hacia la mesa en donde estaban sus demás amigas, quienes empezaron a gritar y hacer escándalo burlándose de ella, en parte también porque estaban muy ebrias. El semblante de la rubia se descompuso apenas se sentó a la mesa.

Sasuke volvió su atención hacia su celular, esta vez con el fin de quizás leer alguna noticia en internet, o quizás leer alguna sinopsis sobre un nuevo videojuego, pero entonces su vecina junto a la barra carraspeo fuertemente y giró su cuerpo, completamente hacía él, sobre su taburete.

-¿Es que acaso eres gay o qué? –preguntó, el alcohol se notaba en su forma de pronunciar, su voz era muy suave pero hablaba muy fuerte.

El aludido la miró usando su famosa técnica de _levantaunacejaymandalosalamierda, _pero al parecer el exceso de etanol en el organismo de la chica no permitió que notara su mal humor. Se trataba de una chica de al parecer su misma edad, tenía el cabello largo y lacio de un tono azabache -su flequillo le hacía recordar a las protagonistas de esos animes shoujos que veía su vecino de cubículo en el trabajo –su piel era muy blanca, incluso más que su propia tez, además llevaba un vestido color lila bastante recatado que, sin embargo, contrastaba demasiado con su exceso de maquillaje, el cual no intentaba ser para nada disimulado … ¿Qué hacía una mujer como ella en aquel lugar? ¿Es qué ahora ella intentaría atacar?

Al notar que él no respondía la chica volvió a insistir.

-¡La tía estaba muy buena! –exclamó claramente ebria -¿Es que acaso andas en tu periodo?

El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible, si la mujer frente a él hablaba así era 100% seguro que no intentaba flirtear, así que decidió responderle.

-También debe tener muy buenas E-T-S

La joven lo miró confundida, pero en vez de preguntarle, ladeó su cabeza unos 45 grados hacia la derecha, gesto que según Sasuke, le quitó años de encima y la hizo parecer una dama decente por al menos unos segundos. El joven puso los ojos en blanco.

-Enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

Ella rió por un largo momento, lo cual lo hizo confundirse.

-Vaya, si –logró decir después de su ataque de risa –debería saberlo, me lo enseñaron en la Universidad.

-Dudo que en tu estado puedas recordar las lecciones de la universidad –indicó él.

La mujer hizo gestos de indignarse, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-No estoy ebria –dijo pronunciando claramente mal –Solo soyg frgancesa.

El Uchiha volvió a rodar los ojos, esta vez divertido.

-Que fait une fille comme toi dans un lieu comme celui-ci? –preguntó Sasuke, siguiéndole la corriente.

De nuevo se cruzó por su mirada una mezcla de indignación y odio. Abrió levemente los labios para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarlos de golpe. Se giró bruscamente hacia la barra, haciendo que su largo cabello se moviera junto a ella y llevará una suave ráfaga de aire con aroma florar hacía las vías olfativas de Sasuke, en medio de ese vulgar lugar que apestaba a vomito, cigarrillos y licor, esa pequeña brisa aromática había sido un gran respiro, tanto así que lo había descolocado por completo justo en el momento en el que ella había dicho algo.

-¿Qué dijiste? –quiso saber.

-Que te jodas.

-Ah.

El pelinegro se removió incomodo en su taburete, que extraña interacción había sido aquella. Pocas eran las mujeres que se acercaban a él para conversar o insultarlo, como en este caso. La situación lo tenía un poco confundido, pero no negaría que se estaba divirtiendo, era difícil para él encontrar mujeres con quienes hablar que no estuvieran constantemente coqueteándole.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke –se atrevió a decir al fin.

La joven lo miró por encima del hombro con una clara mueca de desprecio en su hermoso rostro, pero duró poco, pronto una sonrisa abarcó su faz.

-Hyuga Hinata –se presentó ella.

Pero luego no dijeron nada más. Se quedaron uno junto al otro, ella bebiendo más de la cuenta y él mirando a las musarañas mientras se perdía en su mente. Ambos asumían la compañía del otro, aunque no dijeran ni una palabra, ambos habían tenido días difíciles que querían olvidar.

-¿Sabes qué es una mierda? –preguntó Sasuke intentando romper el hielo.

Ella solo respondió con una mirada.

-Crepúsculo.

-Lo es… -hizo una larga pausa, como si reflexionara algo muy serio. Final mente soltó:

-Uchiha, estoy muy ebria.

-Lo sé.

-Deberías llevarme a casa.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y la miró divertido, vaya chica con la que se había encontrado esa noche.

Pronto salieron del bar. Sasuke tuvo que pasar su brazo por la cintura de la chica para ayudarla a caminar, estaba muy ebria, en cualquier momento caería o resbalaría con un charco de vomito. En parte le preocupaba mucho la razón del porque una chica que lucía así estaría ahí bebiendo como si fuese un leñador de 100 kg en vez de una joven de 50 kg.

Bajo el holgado vestido se ocultaban unas suaves curvas, una pequeña cintura pero que contrastaban drásticamente con unas anchas caderas, Sasuke pensó en la suerte que tenía la chica por haberse cruzado con un tipo decente –dentro de lo que el pensaba sobre ser decente –y no con un pervertido, que de inmediato la hubiese atacado sin dudarlo al ver sus bien formados pechos.

-¿Me estás mirando los senos, Uchiha?

-Si.

-Eres un maldito descarado.

-Lo sería si lo estuviese disfrutando, pero no es así.

-Yo sabía que eras gay.

En la cabeza de la chica había un gran parche blanco, que abarcaba el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, además ese lado del cabello hacía sido rapado, lo que le daba una imagen de chica ruda, esto llamó la atención de Sasuke.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cabeza? -inquirió rozando la gasa del parche.

Hinata solo se encogió de hombros. Entonces el asunto paso a la historia.

Pagó un taxi, primero pasaría a dejar a Hinata Hyuga a su departamento, luego se iría al suyo, de todas maneras vivían relativamente cerca. La pelinegra estuvo la mayoría del trayecto callada, al parecer se estaba quedando dormida, y cabeceaba contra el hombro de Sasuke cada veinte segundos, murmuraba nombres, nombres de mujeres y hombres. A el Uchiha se le cruzó por la mente que el actual estado de su nueva "amiga" era culpa de algún hombre, no supo por qué, pero sintió una leve decepción por el hecho, pero también una gran curiosidad.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo se encontraban frente a un edificio de departamentos, no eran de lujo pero parecían bastante decentes. Sasuke ayudó a Hinata a bajar, y la condujo hacia el acensor.

-¿Crees que puedas llegar sola a tu depa?

Hinata solo lo miró, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, luego arrastró al joven hacia dentro del ascensor, presiono el piso 4, lo miró con la misma sonrisa en el rostro.

-Cada vez que estoy en un ascensor pienso que sería muy excitante tener sexo aquí dentro. –Soltó con una voz tan dulce que el comentario definitivamente era chocante por el hecho de haber salido de sus pequeños y rojos labios.

-Pues no será conmigo –aclaró Sasuke, empezaba a creer que le había tendido una trampa para llevarlo a su departamento.

_Bueno, no soy precisamente una doncella en apuros_, pensó, _quizás no podría negarme a su trampa…_

El ascensor se detuvo y Hinata salió tambaleándose desde dentro, Sasuke la alcanzó en el pasillo y la volvió a tomar por la cintura para estabilizarla. En el departamento 413 Hinata golpeó la puerta estrepitosamente.

Definitivamente estaba confundido, aunque pronto notó que ella no llevaba ni siquiera un bolso, de seguro había perdido las llaves y vivía con alguna compañera de piso, pues su amiga no estaría muy feliz de levantarse a las 3 am a abrirle la puerta por…

Un joven rubio abrió la puerta, llevaba pijama puesto y por su expresión le costó entender bien la escena que tenía en frente. Al parecer era su novio.

-Naruto-kun –exclamó Hinata y se colgó del cuello del ojiazul –hagamos el amor… -el chico ni siquiera ayudo a su novia a mantenerse de pie, algo lo había sorprendido demasiado.

Las orbes azules de Naruto Uzumaki se posaron en el pelinegro frente a él, frunció el seño, el tipo era mas alto que él, y al parecer también había estado bebiendo.

Sasuke se adelantó a los hechos.

-No malinterpretes nada, solo la vi en el bar –aclaró rápidamente –la traje a casa porque en serio me preocupó que anduviera sola así en ese estado. Deberías agradecérmelo.

La expresión de seño fruncido y labios entreabiertos no cambio ni un poco.

-Hinata-chan… -logró murmurar -¿Hinata-chan está ebria?

A Sasuke le pareció estúpido responder una pregunta tan obvia, prefirió no seguir perdiendo el tiempo en ese lugar, dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al ascensor.

Volvería al taxi y al llegar a casa dormiría lo que le quedaba de la noche.

En el departamento de Naruto, el joven sorprendido aún, observaba como su novia se desnudaba completamente y se metía en su cama.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden, cualquier cosa dejen en rewies, si consideran que la trama es muy televenovesca o si está muy trillado. Me interesa mucho saber su opinión, además de que me animan a seguir y saber en que debo mejorar.<p>

Me queda 1 semana y media y llegan mis ansiadas vacaciones, entonces actualizaré más seguido, mi otra historia, y si esta les gusta pues también la seguire, todo depende de sus rewies y de su aceptación.


	2. Encajando piezas

**Encajando piezas.**

_Esta noche he vivido algo que no reconozco  
>y se encuentra divido en algo<br>entre mi amor y su odio._

Hinata Hyuga era la enfermera preferida de todos los pacientes del Hospital Central, dulce, amable, empática y bella. Sus turnos oscilaban entre pediatría y geriatría, pues ahí es donde más necesitaban su suave trato con los pacientes, y allí era adorada por todos.

La joven enfermera caminaba esta vez por los pasillos del departamento de pediatría, tan solo le quedaba un paciente más y se iría a almorzar.

Un niño esperaba junto a su madre la hora para vacunarse. Hinata llamó al pequeño por su apellido, de inmediato la madre se puso de pie y el pequeño niño se escondió tras sus piernas. La enfermera se acercó suavemente y se agachó para quedar a la altura del infante.

-No debes tener miedo –dijo Hinata con una suave y encantadora voz.

-No quiero que me duela –respondió el niño lloriqueando. Su madre hizo ademán de regañarlo pero Hinata la detuvo.

-Te dolerá pero tienes que ser valiente –explicó la joven –luego de esta vacuna no te enfermarás.

-¡No me importa!

-¿Y faltarás a tus clases? –lo persuadió la chica con voz aterciopelada–Si te enfermas no podrás salir a jugar con tus amigos.

Una expresión de comprensión cruzó por el rostro del niño, se sorbió los mocos y asintió con la cabeza para proceder al acto de vacunación.

Así era como Hinata se había ganado el nombre de enfermera estrella en pediatría, su empatía y facilidad para persuadir a los niños y revertir sus llantos y pataletas la habían puesto ahí, por otro lado su amabilidad y capacidad para escuchar la habían hecho la enfermera preferida de los pacientes ancianos que asistían al hospital.

-o-

A la hora de almuerzo había quedado de comer con Sakura, otra enfermera del hospital que tenía fama de ser un poco cascarrabias pero muy eficiente, es por eso que hacía su mayoría de turnos en emergencias.

La chica de cabello rosa suspiró apenas se posicionaron en la mesa de la cafetería, estiró sus brazos y pidió disculpas por la falta de educación.

-Estoy agotada, me he encontrado con tantas cosas raras hoy en emergencias, por ejemplo…

-Sa-sakura-chan, estamos comiendo –la interrumpió Hinata.

Sakura rió y le dio la razón a su amiga. Luego dirigió su atención al parche de gaza que adornaba el lado izquierdo de la cabeza de la chica. Sakura lo examinó preocupada.

-¿Qué te dijo el medico sobre eso? –inquirió, luego lo pensó y añadió -¿Haz ido con Neji-san, cierto?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Neji-niisan tiene mucho trabajo como para que lo vaya a molestar solo por un golpe en la cabeza, el medico que me atendió dijo que no pasaba de una contusión leve, que debía preocuparme si tenía nauseas o pérdida de la noción del tiempo y-y cosas así.

Sakura asintió. Continuaron comiendo en silencio, un silencio bastante inusual entre las dos, que solo se hacía presente cuando alguna tenía un problema con un chico.

-¿Pasó algo con Naruto-kun? –preguntó al fin Sakura.

Hinata dio un respingo y no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, pues realmente su amiga podía leer las respuestas en su perlada mirada.

-Él-él me ha pedido un tiempo –contesto finalmente, con un nudo en la garganta.

La Haruno abrió la boca formando un perfecto circulo con sus labios, intentó decir algo pero no se le ocurrió nada. Desde que conocía a Hinata ella estaba con Naruto, y eran, según ella, la pareja más perfecta que conocía, una pareja digna de envidia, él la amaba y sacaba lo mejor de Hinata, no podía entender entonces qué cojones pasaba ahí.

-¡¿Tiene a otra?! –casi grito.

Hinata negó fervientemente gesticulando con sus manos con exageración, luego clavó su mirada cabizbaja en su plato de arroz. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y resbalaron por sus suaves mejillas.

-Hinata….

-Fu-e-fue mi-mi culpa –apenas murmuró.

**Flashback.**

_La luz del sol entró de lleno en la habitación e interrumpió el pesado sueño de Hinata. Se dio vueltas entre las sábanas intentando evadir los molestos rayos del sol que impactaban directamente sus ojos. _

_No estaba en su habitación, se dio cuenta cuando finalmente abrió los ojos. Tragó saliva y se incorporó en la habitación, no le era del todo desconocida, de hecho, era bastante conocida a pesar de no ser la suya._

_La habitación de Naruto._

_Se incorporó sobre la cama para ordenar todos sus pensamientos e intentar recordar por qué se encontraba ahí. Bajó la vista encontrándose con sus pechos desnudos, rápidamente se cubrió con las sábanas, al parecer solo tenía puestas sus pantaletas, eso significaba que la noche anterior Naruto y ella… ¿Pero cómo? Hinata no recordaba nada._

_Se frotó la sien con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, le dolía mucho la cabeza y tenía mucha sed. Esos eran los síntomas de una resaca, lo sabía como enfermera, ya que ella jamás lo había vivido en carne propia… ella no bebía._

_Algo extraño había ocurrido la noche anterior… ¿Será que Naruto la había emborrachado para poder acostarse con ella? No, Naruto no era así. _

_Buscó una bata en el ropero de su novio, se cubrió con ella y fue a la cocina para buscar un preciado vaso de agua. _

_No veía a Naruto por ningún lado, tampoco estaba en la cocina. Se bebió dos vasos de agua de un solo trago y cautelosamente siguió buscando a Naruto, no estaba ni en la habitación ni en el living, estaría entonces en el baño. _

_Hinata suspiró y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación, pero pronto dio un respingo al ver que el rubio se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio ¿Cómo es que había aparecido de la nada?_

_-Na-naruto-kun me-me-has dado un susto –tartamudeo Hinata con el corazón desbocado._

_Su novio solo le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, se veía muy extraño con esa expresión tan seria, pensó Hinata, él que casi siempre estaba risueño y animoso esta vez parecía enojado y algo más… Decepcionado quizás. _

_Hinata no entendía nada, sabía que algo no andaba bien pero no lograba recordar que había pasado anoche y algo le decía que la expresión de seriedad de Naruto tenía que ver con la noche anterior._

_-Bue-buenos días Naruto-kun –decidió decir después de un largo silencio. _

_-Anoche querías que hiciéramos el amor –dijo al fin Naruto. Hinata se estremeció, entonces si tenía que ver con eso, se sentía indignada y… -Pero me negué pues creo que un hombre de verdad no se aprovecha de que su novia esté ebria para acostarse con ella._

_Hinata sintió como la culpa la invadía, había pensado mal de Naruto, siendo que él la había recibido en su casa completamente ebria. Por Dios, Hinata, qué hiciste anoche, pensó._

_-Jamás te había visto en ese estado –volvió a hablar el rubio –estaba totalmente sorprendido, de veras. Me sentí más sorprendido cuando querías que hiciéramos el amor, un poco confundido pues primero me sentí feliz y luego recordé que una persona ebria no tiene el control de sus actos. _

–_Naruto-kun… yo no recuerdo nada…_

–_Es normal Hinata, no te negaré que yo también he estado ebrio, de veras –sonrió un poco recordando sus días de adolescente –pero no me esperaba eso de ti… no te juzgo pues no soy nadie para hacerlo._

_Hinata tragó saliva ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza cuando decidió irse a beber? La jaqueca se incrementaba junto con sus ganas de ponerse a llorar por la vergüenza, ahí mismo._

–_Llegaste con un chico –soltó de pronto Naruto._

_Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par ¿Ella estuvo con otro chico? Abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió, no tenía nada que decir pues lo que decía Naruto era probablemente cierto, después de todo ella estaba ebria._

–_Me siento un poco herido –continuó el rubio –pues llevamos un año y he respetado tus valores sobre no querer tener relaciones sexuales aún, porque te amo, de veras… jamás me hubiese esperado que lo hicieras con cualquier hombre y encima ebria yo…_

–_¡Naruto-kun! –soltó indignada la joven. –Yo no he estado con ese hombre, no me ofendas de esa forma –grito casi, haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera. _

_Hinata no sabía si era verdad, no recordaba nada sobre el hombre del cual Naruto hablaba, pero estaba un 99,9% segura de que jamás le haría algo así a su novio, ella también lo amaba._

–_Lo siento Hinata, no era mi intención ofenderte –se disculpó –De todas formas… siento que no te conozco, creo que sería mejor que nos tomáramos un tiempo, ya sabes, para pensar…_

**Fin flashback**

Si Sakura hubiese sido una caricatura, probablemente su mandíbula hubiese azotado el piso de la cafetería, luego hubiese tenido que acomodarla de nuevo en su cráneo con sus propias manos.

–¿Tú estabas ebria? –fue lo único que pudo decir la joven.

–Por favor Sa-sakura-chan, no me lo recalques, ni yo misma sé co-omo sucedió eso –lloriqueo Hinata.

–Ya veo –meditó Sakura, apoyo su barbilla en su barbilla en la palma de su mano en ademán pensativo. Dirigió la mirada a su amiga –¿Quién es aquel chico del que Naruto habló?

El color pálido del rostro de Hinata pronto se convirtió en un rosado incluso más intenso que el color del cabello de su amiga.

–No tengo ni le menor idea –sentenció, alcanzando el color rojo.

Efectivamente Hinata no recordaba nada, luego del incidente con Naruto se había escusado en el trabajo por lo de su golpe en la cabeza. Luego de haber llegado a su propio departamento dedicó todo el día a intentar recordar como había llegado a hacer lo que hizo –valga la redundancia –pero su memoria no la ayudaba en nada. Buscó en Facebook alguna foto que la delatara pero tampoco encontró nada, incluso le pregunto a sus amigos más cercanos si se habían visto el día anterior, todos habían respondido –aunque un tanto confundidos –que no.

–Creo que perdiste la memoria por lo de tu golpe en la cabeza –acotó Sakura.

Hinata se tocó la contusión de forma pensativa, había sido el viernes pasado –estaban en martes –mientras intentaba bañar a su perro, se había resbalado con el piso húmedo del baño mientras corría tras su querida "locky", y se había golpeado la cabeza con la esquina de la bañera. Ahí había estado inconsciente hasta que Naruto había entrado forzando la puerta al darse cuenta de que su novia no respondía.

–Improbable –respondió Hinata –El doctor dijo que era una herida muy leve.

–Eso es porque no te revisó Neji-san –insistió su amiga.

–La única razón de que no recuerde nada es que me-e-meemborraché hasta perder el sentido común, nada más.

–Quizás te abdujeron los aliens.

–Sakura-chan…

Las dos se miraron y rieron.

-o-

Había una pelea en el Hospital, al parecer unos exámenes de ADN decían que el hombre -que se encontraba en ese momento golpeando al laboratorista –no era el padre del niño que su joven acompañante llevaba en brazos. Cuando la pareja había leído los resultados de los exámenes la chica convenció a su pareja de que los resultados estaban erróneos, que todo había sido culpa del laboratorista que había analizado las muestras, acto seguido el hombre había buscado al joven analista clínico para golpearlo por aquella "conspiración en contra de su felicidad".

Todos los enfermeros se habían interpuesto entre su compañero de trabajo y el hombre, sin embargo todos habían salido lesionados pues el hombre era más alto y corpulento que todos ellos.

–Vaya idiotas –comentó Karin.

–¿Alguna vez Suigetsu te ha pedido pruebas de paternidad? –bromeó Sasuke –porque presiento que terminaría así, solo que todos golpearían a Suigetsu, ya sabes.

Karin le dirigió una mirada mortecina, su amigo podía ser muy sarcástico y cínico, y ella no era de apreciar mucho ese tipo de humor. Sin embargo era uno de sus mejores amigos, y ya que Suigetsu no podía acompañarla ese día para su ecografía, le había pedido a Sasuke que fuera con ella.

–¿Y tú cuando asentarás cabeza, Sasuke? –inquirió la pelirroja, a sabiendas de que eso le molestaría mucho a su amigo.

Y así fue, Sasuke levantó una ceja molestó, chasqueó la lengua y dirigió su mirada a los grandes ventanales de la sala de espera del hospital.

–Ni siquiera he resolvido mi vida, traer una mujer y un hijo a mi vida sería un caos –respondió serio. –No sé como tú y Suigetsu han formado una familia tan jóvenes.

–No se necesita dudar de si es muy pronto o no para asentarse cuando sabes que realmente funcionará con esa persona –respondió Karin en tono soñador.

Sasuke la miró divertido y soltó una breve carcajada.

–Que cursi, estás viendo demasiadas telenovelas.

La pelea seguía en la sala de espera del Hospital Central, ahora se habían unido algunos pacientes para ayudar a los enfermeros y paramédicos ya caídos en el intento. El enorme hombre repetía una y otra vez que los exámenes debían repetirse y que demandaría al Hospital por calumnias, perjuicios, entre otras.

Karin suspiró y se estiró en su asiento, su abdomen ya empezaba a notarse bajo su vestimenta, lo acarició con ternura.

–Recomiendo que se llame Sasuke junior, así será tan guapo como su tío.

Una conocida voz femenina interrumpió la discusión sobre el nombre del futuro bebe de Karin. Sasuke giró de seco al reconocer aquella voz, sin duda era la voz de la extraña chica que había conocido en el bar, sin embargo al ver a la mujer de pie ahí, pensó que se equivocaba.

–Debido al incidente que está ocurriendo ahora mismo, yo realizaré la ecografía, los encargados están… bueno, heridos –avisó la dulce enfermera dirigiendo una mirada de reproche a la pelea que aún se desenvolvía cerca de ellos.

–Por mí está bien mientras me atiendan –dijo Karin levantándose de su asiento con leve dificultad.

–Síganme por favor.

–¿Hinata? –soltó Sasuke aún confundido.

De pronto cayó en cuenta de todo, estaba seguro de que se trataba de la mujer que había conocido en el bar hace muy poco. La razón de su confusión era comprensible, pues la enfermera que les habló se veía completamente distinta en todo, exceptuando los suaves rasgos de su rostro y su largo cabello azabache, él lo recordaba a la perfección. La dulce enfermera hablaba con voz suave y calmada, su uniforme era holgado y ocultaba sus pronunciadas curvas, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y no llevaba más maquillaje que un sutil labial rosado pálido, a pesar de esas diferencias, se trataba de ella, era evidente.

Hinata se volteo confundida, miró al joven que la había llamado, podía tratarse de que hubiese leído su nombre bordado en su uniforme, claro…

–Tú eres Hinata Hyuga –volvió a decir el hombre.

–Si, soy yo señor –respondió Hinata aún sin saber el sentido de esa conversación –¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo más?

–No tienes por qué actuar tan profesional, Hyuga.

–¿D-i-disculpe? –tartamudeó Hinata, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, ya había tenido anteriormente pacientes un tanto acosadores.

El joven frunció el seño, un tanto molesto, después de haberse mostrado en su peor estado frente a él ¿se comportaba así?, después de que él la acompañó a su departamento para protegerla ¿Así era como le respondía?

–¿Acaso no me recuerdas? –preguntó sarcástico Uchiha.

Hinata lo miró de pies a cabeza, era un joven alto y en forma, de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos oscuros y penetrantes, era guapo, si, jamás había conocido un hombre tan bien parecido… y eso era, jamás lo había visto antes ¿o si?

De pronto un rayo de comprensión aterrizó en la cabeza de Hinata, si él la conocía y ella no, eso quería decir que… Rayos, no.

* * *

><p>Hola, aquí traigo el cap 2 para las personas que leen el fic, muchas gracias por darles una oportunidad, espero que sigan leyendolo y me comenten sus impresiones, es muy importante para mí que me den su opinión así puedo avanzar correctamente.<p>

Espero que la actualización no las decepciones.

Saludos and bless 3


	3. Rutina

**Rutina.**

_Aunque tengas a otro pendiente, __  
><em>_Quiero verte más __  
><em>_Y aunque sea físicamente_

_Quiero verte más._

_Teclear, teclear y teclear_. Uchiha miró concentrado el recién terminado informe que su querida jefa le había pedido. Jugueteó con sus dedos sobre el teclado de su desgastado ordenador haciendo sonar las teclas superficialmente. De un impulso su silla salió disparada hacía atrás, quedando a medias en el pasillo, estiró sus piernas mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo sobre lo horrible que era ese lugar.

Se puso de pie para dirigirse a imprimir el informe, caminó por el pasillo entre cubículos y echó un vistazo a su vecino, quien, para variar, estaba viendo anime shojo en su ordenador –mil veces mejor que el de Sasuke, por cierto –mientras lloriqueaba por el amor imposible de sus protagonistas. Puso los ojos en blanco.

De pie frente a la impresora se dispuso a realizar su cometido, el aparato comenzó a emitir sonidos fuertes y mecánicos, como si fuese a convertirse en un robot en cualquier momento, el joven se apoyó contra la pared esperando, divisando el panorama de la oficina ese día.

—_My body is a cage… that keeps me from dancing with the one I love… but my minds hold de key… _—comenzó a murmurar una canción, la primera que se le vino a la mente, mientras esperaba que la chatarra pseudo-impresora terminara su trabajo.

Iba de vuelta a su cubículo pero paró en seco frente al de su vecino, entró y se quedó de pie mirando la pantalla del computador, aunque no se oía nada pues su compañero tenía audífonos puestos. Pero ahí estaba, de pronto la enfermera Hyuga se le vino a la mente, al ver a la protagonista en la pantalla, lo recordó solo por el flequillo recto de la chica, ya que ese fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente apenas la vio. _Hinata Hyuga le recordaba a un personaje de anime shojo de los que su compañero de trabajo veía._

—¿Pasa algo Uchiha-san? —el joven a quien Sasuke invadía su privacidad laboral se percató de su presencia.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza aún con la mirada pensativa puesta en la pantalla.

—¿Quién es esa Lee? —se refería a la chica que se sonrojaba mucho en la pantalla.

—Aaah, veo que te haz interesado en la trama de esta magnifica serie —Lee parecía entusiasmado.

—Solo estoy preguntando su nombre —aunque ni Sasuke podía responder el porqué de esa petición.

—Es Sawako-chan —exclamó con los ojos llenos de brillo —es tan dulce e inocente Su amor hacia Kazehaya es tan puro y verdadero…

El Uchiha enarcó una ceja algo divertido algo cabreado, mientras su compañero parloteaba a cerca del dulce amor de los personajes.

—Está bien, gracias —lo interrumpió cuando empezaba a explayarse de las sucias estrategias de "Kurumi".

Debía reconocer que estaba un poco cabreado con su compañero, a pesar de que era un tipo amable y jamás se metía en sus asuntos, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la oficina vagando en internet en su increíble ordenador Mac, que su jefa, tan bondadosa le había dado felicitándolo por su "excelente trabajo". Sasuke sabía que en el fondo no era más que una estrategia para molestarlo y castigarlo por cada desaire que él le daba como respuesta a sus insinuaciones sexuales. No por nada su compañero Lee jamás tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer, ella se lo daba todo a Sasuke.

Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a concentrarse en sus extraños pensamientos mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

Le parecía extraño pensar en aquella joven que conoció en el bar y que luego por casualidades de la vida había descubierto su profesión de enfermera ¿Era casualidad?

Sasuke Uchiha, quien jamás le daba muchas vueltas a los asuntos de su vida –hacía excepción con su pequeño cubículo y anticuado PC –estaba dedicando más de 5 minutos en pensar en una chica. Más allá de que por casualidad haya divisado a aquel personaje de anime que le recordaba tanto a ella, un increíble misterio rodeaba a aquella mujer, era definitivamente extraña y puede que quizás no de la manera en que son extraños los tacones de 1 metro de Lady Gaga, si no más bien extraño como las auroras boreales.

_Hinata Hyuga_, tecleó en la barra de búsqueda de Facebook, tras aproximadamente un minuto, que se demoró la vieja chatarra en procesar la orden, una lista de resultados apareció en la pantalla, todos con el apellido Hyuga, y entre estos el nombre que él buscaba, acompañado de una foto donde podía divisar a la joven acompañada de aquel rubio medio baboso que había conocido _esa noche._ Hizo click, y con un poco de suerte la Hyuga no habría configurado su privacidad en la red social.

_Voilá._

El perfil de la chica era un libro abierto. Lo primero que hizo Sasuke fue ampliar la foto de Hinata con su novio, se veía tierna y feliz al lado de ese hombre. Rayos, si, ahí radicaba la rareza de aquella mujer: No era para nada la Hinata Hyuga que él había conocido y le había mirado las tetas, para nada, de hecho en la fotografía llevaba ropa muy recatada. Joder, que todo era bastante extraño e inquietante, sobre todo lo que le sucedió en el Hospital luego de que la ecografía de Karin terminara.

**Flashback:**

_En la sala de espera ya se había calmado la pelea Hombreindignado vs enfermeros, cuando la pareja de amigos salió de la consulta. La enfermera Hyuga mantenía la cabeza gacha y al parecer estaba nerviosa, jugaba con sus dedos de una manera que a Sasuke le pareció desesperante. Pronto sacó un móvil de su amplio bolsillo del pantalón e hizo una llamada. _

—_Sasuke, ¿Sabes que te haría un gran amigo? —preguntó Karin en tono persuasivo. Solo recibió un gruñido como respuesta, aún así ella prosiguió —Qué me llevases a comer unas alitas de pollo, en serio muero de ganas, y ya que más da si engordo, de todas maneras me volveré una pelota de playa con esto del embarazo._

_El aludido puso los ojos en blanco pero finalmente aceptó, después de todo le habían dado la mañana libre y tenía que volver a la oficina después del almuerzo._

_Cuando se disponían a irse, la manga de la camisa de Sasuke fue jalada levemente, él volteó encontrándose con la cabizbaja enfermera quien solo pudo sostenerle la mirada por un milisegundo. _

—_Hyuga…Enfermera Hyuga. _—corrigió de inmediato.

—_Esto… esto no tiene nada que ver con… —balbuceaba torpemente —nada que ver con… con mi trabajo, pero necesito hablar con usted._

_Sasuke solo se limitó a observarla y ver como el color rojo subía por su rostro hasta alcanzar sus mejillas._

—_Que sea rápido ¿Si? El bebe quiere alitas de pollo. —presionó la pelirroja._

_Una enfermera de exótico cabello rosa se sentó junto a ellos a la mesa, sonrió fugazmente y se presentó como "Sakura Haruno". Luego fue ella quien tomo el control de la situación ya que al parecer Hinata no era buena con las palabras, y Sasuke no había entendido ni la mitad de las palabras que había intentado articular la torpe joven._

—_Esto será corto —comenzó Sakura mirando a Sasuke —¿Tú la conoces?_

_Él se quedó callado mirando su taza de café, que por cierto estaba muy insípido. ¿A qué venía ese interrogatorio? ¿Por qué la mujer extrovertida y ebria que había conocido la otra noche lo desconocía y ahora se comportaba como aquel dulce personaje de anime que su compañero de oficina admiraba tanto? Respondió solo porque a él le causaba curiosidad la situación._

—_Si, eso creo, pero la recuerdo un poco más… —se lo pensó mientras observaba el semblante dramático de la enfermera —más conversadora. _

_Hinata se llevó las manos a la cara en un ademán avergonzado._

—_Iré al grano —continuó la enfermera Haruno —¿Tuvieron sexo? _

_Karin que bebía una taza de té en ese justo momento, escupió el líquido por la boca y parte por la nariz, al estallar en carcajadas. _

_Sasuke gruño una maldición mientras se limpiaba unas gotas de té que habían caído en su camisa._

—_¡Sa-sa-kura-chan! —la enfermera Hyuga la regañó. Parecía incomoda y sus mejillas brillaban con color escarlata _

—_Me están haciendo perder mi tiempo —masculló el pelinegro —¿Quieren explicarme lo que pasa aquí? _

_En parte se sentía pasado a llevar, se estaban riendo de él, por otra parte no comprendía el comportamiento de Hinata Hyuga ¿Acaso guardaba las apariencias en su trabajo? _

—_Hinata no recuerda nada de aquella noche —explicó Sakura —Cuando la reconociste y ella a ti no, de inmediato pensamos que tú sabrías algo de qué pasó esa noche. Una relación muy importante está en juego._

_La Hyuga escondía su rostro tras su largo cabello, ahora suelto, el rubor y la vergüenza predominaban en su expresión._

_Así que el rubio y ella se habían peleado._

—_Pues bebió mucho, eso es todo lo que sé —respondió Sasuke, levantándose de su lugar —Es comprensible que no recuerde nada. Solo fui amable y la acompañé a su departamento, no podía ni mantenerse en pie._

_Prefería guardarse detalles que tuviesen que ver con el extravagante comportamiento de la muchacha._

—_¡E-eespera! —habló al fin Hinata. Sus ojos dudaban desde el rostro, demasiado serio del joven frente a ella, hacia el piso de la cafetería —¿Q-qu-é dijo… Naruto-kun?_

_Así que el rubio con cara de idiota se llamaba Naruto._

—_Parecía bastante desconcertado. De todas maneras le explique que no había pasado nada entre nosotros. _

_Las dos enfermeras suspiraron al unísono con alivio._

—_Vámonos si quieres tus alitas, Karin._

—_¡Espera Sasuke! —la pelirroja se levantó con evidente dificultad —Recuerda que tengo un bebe dentro de mí…. ¡Serás cabrón!_

**Fin flashback.**

La chica era, al parecer, una santa que al emborracharse la parte de su cerebro encargaba del pudor se inhibía completamente.

—Hmmm —gruñía Sasuke mientras pasaba descaradamente de foto en foto.

Suspiró y se echó hacía atrás en su silla. Al menos no tendría que volver a lidiar con mujeres ebrias y comprometidas. Si aquel tipo llamado Naruto hubiese sido un matón celópata, de seguro hubiese terminado con un ojo morado y el labio roto. Había tenido suerte.

—¿A caso le pago para que pierda su tiempo en Facebook, Uchiha? —la chillona y desagradable voz de su jefa inundó la oficina. Sasuke dio un respingo.

Se incorporó para tomar el informe y entregárselo a su jefa. Su brazo quedó estirado en el aire sosteniendo el montón de hojas. La mujer se cruzó de brazos y lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a lo que veía en la pantalla, donde aún se podía divisar la foto de Hinata Hyuga abrazando a un enorme perro color blanco.

—Es el informe… —la vos grave de Sasuke hizo que la vieja saliera de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Esa es la manera en la que se entrega un importante informe, Uchiha? —la suficiencia inundaba su voz. El joven ahogó un gruñido que subió por su garganta. —Entrégueme eso en una carpeta, como es debido.

Sasuke paseó la vista por su oficina, ni rastro de carpetas.

—No tengo.

—Oh, no se preocupe, sígame a mi oficina, yo tengo bastantes.

Con un demonio, aquí iba de nuevo. Siempre algo le hacía falta a su trabajo y siempre ese algo se encontraba en la oficina de ella. Luego lo retendría con relatos que Sasuke no se molestaría en escuchar, entonces quizás le preguntaría si necesitaba un masaje, porque se veía muy tenso, como toda respuesta recibiría una negación y finalmente se ganaría un trabajo extra.

—Uchiha-san —interrumpió su vecino Lee —no pude evitar escuchar —le entregó en las manos una carpeta color verde —Tengo otros colores si te interesan.

—Gracias Lee. —se limitó a decir. Acto seguido guardo el informe dentro y se lo entregó a la mujer frente a él, quien no podía esconder su furia.

—Muy bien Uchiha, puede retirarse por hoy —dirigió una mirada homicida a Lee —Usted, venga conmigo, tengo trabajo que darle.

Pobre Lee. Sasuke suspiró, no podía hacer nada, tampoco quería hacerlo, ya era hora de que él pudiese salir temprano de ese infierno llamado oficina.

El otoño se estaba haciendo presente en la ciudad. Los arboles del parque se tornaban dorados y dejaban caer sus hojas en los parques. El viento enfriaba las mejillas y el cielo estaba encapotado, sin embargo las colegialas aún lucían sus piernas con sus cortas faldas.

.

A Sasuke le gustaba tomar el camino por el parque hacia su departamento mientras escuchaba música y se distraía del mundo. Por un instante se le pasó por la mente irse al bar pero pensó que era demasiado temprano, y en el fondo de su subconsciente se sintió avergonzado y se odió a si mismo de solo pensar que la idea se le vino a la mente cuando pensó que encontraría a la chica Hyuga allí, así que sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en el asunto, se acomodó la bufanda para cubrirse del viento de la media tarde y decidió irse a casa.

Un departamento en la zona oriente de la ciudad era suficiente para un soltero como él, a pesar de que aquel edificio departamental albergaba a numerosas familias y él era el único soltero del lugar, le gustaba el ambiente, sin tomar en cuenta los chillidos de los niños los domingos por la mañana, era una ubicación buena y la gente era de bien.

El contraste del balcón de Sasuke Uchiha con el de sus vecinos era abismante, justo al lado, el balcón de los Yamanaka se adornaba con coloridas flores bien cuidadas que hacían parecer el departamento del Uchiha abandonado. La hija mayor de la familia, Ino Yamanaka se encargaba todos los días de mantener en perfecto estado las plantas, y por qué no decirlo, todas las tardes esperaba pacientemente ver a su vecino aparecer por la esquina de la calle para admirar su atractivo y fantasear, como toda adolescente de 17 años aburrida de la subnormalidad de sus compañeros de clase.

Esa tarde lo vio especialmente guapo, acercándose por la calle enfundado en un Montgomery gris. Se mordió el labio inferior y se acomodó la falda del instituto, recogiéndola desde la cintura para que resultara verse más corta. Ese día intentaría dar un paso más en el flirteo que había iniciado con su vecino hace al menos 6 meses. Mas su plan se vio frustrado al divisar un conocido Kia 600 doblar la esquina, apenas segundos después de que el pelinegro ingresara en el edificio.

Frunció el seño enojada y volvió a entrar a su hogar.

—Tienes una vecina muy linda —la áspera voz de Itachi Uchiha se hizo presente en el departamento.

—Hmm —fue lo que recibió como respuesta por parte de su hermano menor —Es solo una cría —agregó —¿Se puede saber qué haces por aquí?

—Vine a visitarte ¿Hay algo de malo en ello? Traje unos nuevos video juegos —el denso ambiente de la situación desapareció de a poco. Sasuke apareció en la sala con una consola en las manos y procedió a instalarla, arrodillándose junto al televisor.

El Uchiha mayor se lanzó al sofá y quedando despaturrado sobre este, observo a su hermano conectar cables con sus hábiles manos. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y tomó la laptop que descansaba sobre la mesita de café.

—Vaya mira, que popular eres —observó la pantalla, donde el Facebook de Sasuke permanecía en sesión abierta, en la esquina superior la señal de solicitud de amistad se encontraba con un número 1 destacando en rojo. —Una chica quiere ser tu amiga.

—Deja eso ya, yo ni uso esa estúpida red social —masculló entre dientes, recordó la indagación que había realizado hace un rato en el trabajo, sintiéndose estúpido.

Itachi paseó la vista por la foto de perfil de la mujer, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, una gran sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro, llevaba puesto el uniforme de enfermera del Hospital Central. Sonrió con picardía.

—¡Y es una enfermera!

Las manos de Sasuke dejaron de moverse, levantó el rostro hacia su hermano, con el seño fuertemente fruncido. ¿Podría ser que…?

—¿Quién es? —se atrevió a decir una vez seguro de que su voz no sonaría alterada.

Su hermano mayor sonrió satisfecho de haberlo perturbado, aunque realmente él no sabía todos los pensamientos que pasaron por la cabeza de Sasuke en esos silenciosos segundos en que se demoró en preguntar, tampoco sabía los acontecimientos sucedidos hace un par de días. Para Itachi, su hermano era simplemente torpe con las féminas.

—Sakura Haruno —el tono de su voz intentó ser neutral —¿De qué la conoces?

Los agiles dedos del Uchiha menor comenzaron a trabajar de nuevo, desenredando y conectando cables. Se sintió idiota de haber pensado por un segundo que la solicitud de amistad pertenecía a otra mujer.

—La he aceptado —anunció Itachi.

—¿Qué? Joder, si serás cabrón —Sasuke se puso de pie y le quitó bruscamente la laptop a su hermano —Ni siquiera la conozco…

Observó la foto por un momento y se sintió confundido.

* * *

><p>Al fin, creo que este capitulo quedó especialmente tedioso, pero muchas son las ideas que hay en mi cabeza que no podría escribir sino me explayo bien en las situaciones, quería poner como era la vida de Sasuke mas o menos. Además fueron necesaria una bolsa de chocolates -regalo de navidad- y una lista de música cursi en japones.<p>

Por cierto, la jefa es un OC, no quise poner ningún personaje para que fuese tan odioso xD

Las canción que canta Sasuke es "My body is a cage" de Arcade Fire, la estaba escuchando en el momento de escribir esa parte, la letra de en principio es una canción de Francisca Valenzuela.

Muchas gracias a las lectoras por leer, quizás este cap las decepcionó o quizás no, pero les prometo que es necesario para que la trama continue.

No sé si Karin me ha quedado muy OoC pero es que es dificil saber como se comportaría si no estuviese enamorada de Sasuke, y la verdad no quería hacer el drama de poner como 10 mujeres tratando de conquistar al pobre xd

Haré la aclaración de que el fanfic es AU porque ya me dijeron que por qué Ino no tiene la misma edad que los demás y tiene 17 xD Tambien que Sasuke parece muy diferente, trato de hacerlo serio y pesado como lo es, pero es dificil hacerlo amargado porque en el contexto del fic nadie ha asesinado a su familia, entonces se le resta eso de la personalidad de ser un vengador.

En fin, gracias a.

**Amy-dota2:** Precisamente fue lo de la personalidad de Hinata en Road to ninja en lo que me inspiré para hacerla más extrovertida. Y no te preocupes que no tengo muy pensado hacer sufrir a Naruto, pero eso lo verás con el tiempo. Y ya ves como Sasuki no se saca de la cabeza a Hinata 1313. gracias por leer :D

**Meybell Clay:** Gracias por leer y espero que la historia siga gustandote y que esta actualización no te decepcione.

**Mitsuji Hitsagi**: gracias por leer!

**naiu**: Sasuke es un excelente antidepresivo así que consolará bien a Hinata, de hecho, todas deberíamos poder comprar uno en una farmacia para cuando tengamos pena (?) Gracias por leer :3

**angel maria 15:** Lo siento, mi trabajo es ser así de mala y dejarlo todo en suspenso (?). Gracias por leer, espero que la actualizacion no te decepcione ^^

**Sora Suzuki:** Gracias, intento ponerle bastante humor, aunque me debane la cabeza xD

** :** Al parecer tu tambien te golpeaste en la cabeza y te olvidaste de mi fic (?) jaja espero que te guste la actualización.

**SnowyEvee**: Me sonrojas :$ la verdad me cuesta mucho escribir y no irme en puros dialogos, sobre todo si me bloqueo y no se describir muy bien las situaciones u_u es un halago que te guste mi forma de escribir, significa mucho para mí :D

**Gime y Ono-san**: gracias por leer ^^me gustaría leer más sus opiniones y en qué debería mejorar.

**UmeFuyu:** Me alegra que te agrade . a mí me cuesta mucho describir situaciones, en cambio los dialogos me salen mas fáciles, todo lo contrario a ti! jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Nos leemos :D

** : **Gracias por leer, y bueno, aquí está la respuesta a tu deseo xD Sasuki intenta ocultar la importancia que le da al tema pero las cosas no se pueden ocultar para siempre xD


	4. Noche de Halo, la chica Hyuga y drogas

**Advertencia:** pueden encontrarse con spoilers del videojuego Halo 4. Para quienes no conozcan el juego, por favor buscar una referencia si es posible, el trailer del juego en youtube estaria bien, solo si pueden, de todas maneras lo recomiendo para que se entiendan las referencias y no resulten odiosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Noche de Halo, la chica Hyuga y drogas.<strong>

_Con manos empapadas_  
><em>Con mirada embobada <em>  
><em>Con el corazón latiendo <em>  
><em>Con el cuerpo resistiendo, oh.<em>

El garzón posó el plato con comida frente a Sakura, esta agradeció acompañando con un leve gesto. A su lado Naruto maldecía en voz baja sobre la falta de conocimiento sobre el Ramen, el plato frente a él no se comparaba con los que se servían en Ichiraku.

—Y pensar que cuesta el doble… —murmuró para si mismo, algo pensativo.

Todos los de la mesa levantaron la mirada hacia el rubio, cada uno con una expresión preocupada en su rostro debido a la falta de energía que su amigo había mostrado en las últimas semanas. El motivo era un secreto a voces que, sin embargo, nadie se había atrevido a preguntar o señalar sobre el tema, casi como si la mención del nombre de Hinata Hyuga fuera la clave secreta que detonaría la tercera guerra mundial. Tenían las palabras atoradas en la garganta, siendo empujadas hacia afuera por la parte mas chismosa de su cerebro, la cual a su vez luchaba contra la empatía y el sentido común.

—¿Dónde está Hinata-sama? —fue Neji quien finalmente habló. Todas las miradas se posaron en él.

—Ella… ella —Sakura no supo que inventar, su mente no respondía al intento de formular una mentira. Las miradas se desviaron hacia ella. —Pensé que vendría contigo, Neji-san —se sintió cruel de lanzar la bola de problemas de vuelta hacia el Hyuga. Todos los ojos estaban devuelta sobre el castaño.

—¿Qué dices? Hace mucho tiempo que Hinata-sama ya no me pide que la traiga a nuestras reuniones —se defendió frunciendo el seño —Ella siempre viene con su novio. De hecho, pensé que vendría con Uzumaki. —Entonces Neji entendió de que se trataba todo, acto seguido fulminó al rubio con la mirada.

La guerra se detonó en medio de aquel restaurante.

Neji podía ser el mejor médico con especialización en neurobiología en toda la región, pero a veces olvidaba ciertas normas sociales, como no hablar de la novia de tu amigo cuando estos están peleados.

—Creo que Naruto merece distraerse un poco —intervino Sakura levantando un poco la voz —como sus amigos debemos apoyarlo y…

—¡Hinata-sama también debe estar pasándola mal! —Neji la interrumpió, acto que no pasó desapercibido, por lo general el joven era muy respetuoso —Como amigos debemos ser imparciales respecto a estas situaciones.

—¡Tú eres el que no está siendo imparcial!

—Chicos… ya basta, de verás —Naruto intervino finalmente, forzando una sonrisa que le dio un aspecto poco agraciado.

La parte chismosa de Kiba, Gaara, Tenten y Matsuri, que se habían mantenido silenciosos durante la velada, se regocijaba como un cerdo en el lodo.

Naruto hubiese preferido pasar su día viernes en su departamento, jugando videojuegos, comiendo ramen instantáneo o viendo alguna película donde el argumento solo llevara sangre y sesos volando, nada de romance.

Sin embargo, Sakura había insistido en que debía despejar su mente y salir con sus amigos ¿Cuál era el problema? Que tenía demasiados amigos en común con Hinata, sobre todo su primo mayor, quien era exageradamente sobreprotector. Naruto no era un hombre brillante, pero sabía que aquella noche terminaría así, y que la idea de comer ramen instantáneo acompañado de su soledad le hubiera dado mucha más paz que estar ahí escuchando como peleaban Sakura y Neji.

—Si quieren darme ánimo vamos a Ichiruaku —propuso. Todos asintieron, sintiéndose culpables —Este ramen apesta, de veras.

Cuando al fin salieron a la calle se dio un momento para admirar el cielo nocturno, las estrellas brillaban intensamente en aquel azul azabache. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Hinata en ese momento.

.

.

.

En la mente de ninguna mujer, que se hubiese declarado perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, hubiera caído la idea de que para él un viernes por la noche estaba destinado a quedarse en su departamento y trasnochar con alguna maratón de "_The walking dead"_ o episodios repetidos de _"Los Simpson_". La imagen que proyectaba el joven era demasiado misteriosa, atractiva y altanera como para pensar que él ocuparía en eso su vida, aunque ni el mismo Uchiha supiera porqué estaba destinando su tiempo en algo tan infantil como eso.

Quizás se trataba de que tenía _Halo 4_ guardado hace bastante tiempo y no lo había ni siquiera abierto, por otro lado pasar tiempo con sus amigos no era opción, Karin y Suigetsu se habían casado demasiado jóvenes para su gusto, y ahora que esperaban un bebé todo alrededor de ellos se había vuelto asquerosamente cursi, ni hablar de la constante presión e insinuaciones de su amiga para que se buscara una chica ¿Cuál era el afán de todos por querer emparejarlo con alguien? ¿Quién necesita una novia? Sasuke Uchiha no la necesitaba.

Y ni hablar sobre salir a algún bar, la última vez que lo hizo se había conseguido un gran lío con una chica, lo cual le pareció divertido de alguna manera, tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera se había acostado con ella, pero la Hyuga y su amiga le habían dado un nivel de importancia al asunto tal como si eso hubiese pasado en realidad. De todas maneras se sentía relativamente bien como para ir a perder la conciencia con alcohol rancio.

Se recostó sobre su mullido y raído sofá color negro, a lo largo de este emulando a un muñeco de trapo despaturrado, con una cerveza sobre la mesita de café y el videojuego iniciando en la pantalla se sintió en paz por al menos esa noche.

Quizás a la mañana siguiente iría a ver a Mikoto al hospital, se sentía de suficiente buen humor como para ir a visitarla y no arruinarle el día con su agria presencia. Suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a mover sus dedos con rapidez sobre el control de la Xbox 360.

Cuando aterrizaron sobre el planeta que los había arrastrado con su gravedad, dirigió al _jefe maestro_ fuera de la pequeña nave, mientras _Cortana_ le daba indicaciones y coordenadas de donde se encontraban. En ese momento fue que sintió suaves golpes contra su puerta, torció el gesto y lo ignoró, no tenía ganas de que alguien viniera a arruinarle el buen humor, siguió manejando el _spartan_ por aquel lugar, entonces notó que había montón de _el covenant_ y además unos nuevos enemigos, los _caballeros prometeos_, sonrió como un estúpido adolescente al darse cuenta que había empezado la verdadera acción del videojuego.

Sin embargo, cuando ya se había cargado una buena cantidad de esos enanitos que chillaban cosas ininteligibles y haber conseguido un arma decente cortesía del nuevo enemigo, fue que escuchó algo extraño en su puerta, habían golpeado alrededor de 4 veces más mientras él disparaba contra _el covenant_, pero esta vez habían voces, para ser exactos eran dos voces. Pauso la consola y se levantó, avanzando con cautela hacia su puerta, agudizó el oído para escuchar.

—¿Qué quieres con Sasuke-kun? —reconoció esa voz como la de su joven vecina, hija de los Yamanaka, se llamaba Ana, o algo así.

—Vengo a follármelo, no molestes niñita —reconoció aquella voz también, más allá de eso, también reconoció aquella agresividad y altanería en su tono.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló su vecina —¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

—Escucha rubiecita, yo digo lo que quiero, si no dejas de joderme te voy a… —eso fue suficiente, Sasuke abrió la puerta intentando que su rostro denotara neutralidad.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —saltó de inmediato Ino jugando con un mechón de su rubio cabello —te traje un pedazo de tarta que hice esta tarde, pensé que…

—No me gustan los dulces, Ana —la interrumpió, luego dirigió su mirada a la otra mujer que estaba de pie en medio del pasillo sosteniendo una bolsa en cada mano.

—Soy Ino, Sasuke-kun —aclaró la chica pero Sasuke ni siquiera la notó, seguía con la mirada fija en la otra chica ahí.

La mujer se acercó hacia él, y empujando con un ágil caderazo a Ino -la cual se fue de vuelta a su hogar chillando sobre que lo injusta era la vida –se posicionó frente a Uchiha, luciendo una sonrisa mordaz en su rostro, enmarcado por su largo y lacio cabello suelto. Lo miró a través de sus grandes gafas de marco grueso, con sus perlados y particulares ojos llenos de altanería. Estaba vestida de manera casi infantil, con una jardinera corta de mezclilla, una camiseta a rayas blanco y negro que le quedaba demasiado holgada como para ser de su talla y unas simple Vans negras. Sasuke pensó que su apariencia aniñada no concordaba con su tono de voz

—Hyuga —la saludó Sasuke sin emoción alguna en su voz, fingiendo espectacularmente lo extrañado y sorprendido que se encontraba por dentro.

—Uchiha —Hinata lo saludó como si se trataran de amigos de toda la vida —¿Cómo has estado? ¿Sigues siendo gay o ya cambiaste de opinión?

Sasuke solo la observó con su mejor mirada de intimidación, sin embargo la chica no se daba por entendida o simplemente estaba intentando irritarlo.

—Estás ebria de nuevo —no se trataba de una pregunta.

—Me ofendes —la azabache frunció el seño indignada, luego se acercó a Sasuke con exceso de confianza, demasiado cerca para el gusto de este, levantándose en la punta de sus pies –pues le ganaba por casi una cabeza –acercó su rostro al de él y espiró por su boca apenas a 5 cm de la cara del Uchiha. Su aliento olía a melocotón, ni rastro de alcohol.

Sasuke retrocedió alejándose de ella, sin mostrar rastros de nerviosismo en su faz, con un gesto la invitó a entrar. Hinata pasó a su lado con aires de súper modelo, pasó directo hacía el living donde hace un rato él había estado jugando, la observó caminar contoneando sus caderas y moviendo su redondo y respingón trasero, se quedó demasiado tiempo mirándole la retaguardia porque pronto la chica lo descubrió infraganti.

—¿Ves algo interesante, Uchiha? —Sasuke mantuvo la calma, no tomaría en cuenta a alguien tan petulante como Hyuga.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió sin dar muchos rodeos —La última vez que nos vimos me trajiste algunos problemas, de saber que eras tan problemática no te hubiese ayudado.

—Calma, calma —Hinata se paseaba por su departamento como si fuera su propia casa, se acercó a la mesita de café, depositando las bolsas que llevaba, luego se acuclilló junto al mueblecito de la televisión y comenzó a revisar sus videojuegos como si nada —De hecho por eso he venido, vine a disculparme y agradecerte por cuidar mi ebrio trasero, de no haber sido por ti cualquier pervertido se hubiese aprovechado de mi virginal cuerpo de ninfa.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, no sabía como mierda había llegado a esa situación ¿Por qué esa chica venía y se metía en su vida como si nada? Jamás debió haberla acompañado ¿Qué joder se creía Hyuga? Llegaba así a su departamento como si nada y…

—¡¿Cómo coño sabes donde vivo?! —la confusión e irritabilidad sustituyeron la calma de Sasuke, estaba empezando a pensar que la cosa no pintaba para nada normal. Comenzaba a asustarse.

—Ah.. eso —respondió Hinata como si nada —Tú amiga, ya sabes, la obesa con cabello rojo…

—No es obesa, está embarazada.

—Si, como sea, tu amiga al parecer tiene miedo de que seas homosexual o que mueras solo, no la culpo —hizo una pausa mientras leía la caja del _Final fantasy XIII_ —Ella le dio a Sakura tu número de teléfono, tu Facebook, tu dirección… te vendió como una vil puta ¿Acaso es tu proxeneta?

Se quedó callado meditando la información. Eso explicaba el porque de la solicitud de amistad de aquella chica pelirosa –luego de recibir decidió dar de baja su cuenta de Facebook porque le parecía todo demasiado extraño –y la presencia de la Hyuga en su departamento. Karin se había pasado esta vez, era verdad ¡lo estaba casi regalando en bandeja a una enfermera que acababa de conocer! Ya se las iba a ver con él, esa obsesión de ella por emparejarlo con cualquier cosa que tuviera tetas lo estaba exasperando.

Hinata se acomodó en el sofá y se fijó en la pantalla, le lanzó una mirada divertida a Sasuke y tomó el control de la consola, cambió la modalidad a dos players, reiniciando completamente la partida.

—¡Joder no! —gritó Sasuke alcanzando el sofá y lanzándose sobre el control, pero ya era demasiado tarde —maldita Hyuga…

La risa de la chica resonó alta y jovial en el departamento, sonó extraño, como si en ese lugar nunca nadie se riera de esa manera tan despreocupada. A Sasuke le pareció sentir el eco de aquella risa.

—¿Se puede saber a que viniste?

—Ya te dije, vine a agradecerte —se inclinó hacia la mesa, de las bolsas sacó una caja con cupcakes y de la otra dos cafés grandes –con el logo de Starbucks en ellos –en una bandeja —traje pastelitos y café ultra costoso para celebrar la tregua, ya sabes, nada de alcohol de ahora en adelante.

—No me gustan los dulces —espetó con cara de pocos amigos, intentando intimidarla, le incomodaba la facilidad con la que ella se desenvolvía frente a él, apenas conociéndose.

Hinata se encogió de hombros —más para mí —dijo sacándo uno de la caja, lamió el glaseado lenta y sensualmente mientras miraba al pelinegro por el rabillo del ojo, Sasuke desvió la mirada, empezaba a tocarle los cojones.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? —preguntó con sorna —¿A casó el tarado de tu novio aún no te perdona? ¿No tienes amigos?

Hinata paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, fijo su vista en un punto bajo la televisión. De inmediato se arrepintió de haberle tomado el pelo con su relación, nunca había tenido tacto con las chicas, menos con una tan… particular.

—Yo tampoco quiero estar con mis amigos en este momento, hace bien estar solo de vez en cuando —no supo porqué dijo eso, solo sabía que se sintió realmente estúpido diciéndolo.

—¿Me estás echando?

Sasuke la ignoró, algo se vino a su mente de pronto, tenía delante de él a Hinata Hyuga, a quien conoció ebria, mostrándose de la misma manera que esos momentos, sin embargo volvió a encontrarse con ella en el hospital, donde se mostró demasiado introvertida, no obstante volvía a ser aquella extrovertida y aguda joven que conoció la primera vez ¿Qué pasaba ahí? Su teoría sobre guardar apariencias en el trabajo encajaba bastante bien al asunto, sin embargo no perdía nada con preguntar.

—Hyuga —como respuesta recibió un escueto "hmp", seguía cabreada al parecer —¿Por qué cuando estuvimos en el hospital te comportabas tan… tímida?

Hinata rodó los ojos —preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas, Uchiha —comenzó a desmigar un cupcake y comerlo de a poco —Mejor relajémonos, si en verdad crees comprender porqué no estoy con mis amigos entonces cierra el pico y mejor pateemos pútridos traseros zombies.

—En realidad son extraterrestres —la joven le lanzó una mirada mortecina —como sea, juguemos.

La velada pasó sin incomodidad, aunque no hablaron demasiado, el sonido de sus dedos sobre los botones del control resonaban, el sonido de los disparos y la divertida voz del _covenant_ mantenían el ambiente grato sin silencios incomodos, aunque cada vez que aquellos pequeños extraterrestres aparecían Hinata replicaba contra ellos en lo que aparentaba ser supuestamente el idioma de ellos, habitualmente le agregaba algún taco poco apropiado para una señorita. Sasuke solo la miraba de reojo reprimiendo una que otra sonrisa.

Dieron las 4 am y solo recién el videojuego llegó a su fin, la joven fingía cierta emotividad por el acto de sacrificio que hizo _Cortana_, agregando que para ser un simple holograma estaba muy buena y que para el _jefe maestro_ debía ser un infierno tener que verla siempre y no poder tocarla.

Los créditos comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla, acompañada de música instrumental típica de películas épicas. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, Sasuke se sentía extrañamente cómodo, y eso a la vez le molestaba, se encontraba con una completa extraña trasnochando y no se le había siquiera pasado por la cabeza que ella hubiese sido una ladrona de una banda criminal o algo así, se había tomado el café que ella había llevado sin dudarlo ni un poco, aunque si hubiese puesto droga en el ya habría surtido efecto. No obstante la chica hace un buen rato que estaba haciendo el pino, era bastante arrogante y orgullosa, por eso mismo le extrañó que hiciera el ridículo de esa manera frente a él, además de esas carcajadas explosivas que daba cada vez que acribillaba un caballero Prometeo…

—Hyuga —la llamó, ella lo miró a través de sus espesas pestañas, por encima de las gafas —dame uno de esos pastelitos que trajiste.

—Pensé que no te gustaban los dulces —estaba hablando demasiado alto, tomó el último de los queques y se lo tendió, Sasuke lo inspeccionó por fuera, luego lo partió para ver su centro, al encontrarse el bizcocho con una extraña tonalidad verde la miró incrédulo —¿Cuántos te comiste?

—Tres —se encogió de hombros —no es como que esté a dieta…

—No es eso, Hyuga. ¿Sabes de qué están hechos?

—Joder, Uchiha, no lo sé, soy pésima en la cocina —soltó una breve carcajada, con la mirada perdida en algún punto, como recordando alguna ocasión en la que hubiese quemado la cena.

—Son queques con marihuana —Hinata lo miró confundida, luego volvió a soltar una carcajada. —Es en serio ¿Dónde los compraste?

—En un puesto fuera de la estación —se encogió de hombros, aún sonriendo —dijeron que eran queques mágicos, no pensé que se referían a eso —volvió a reír, a Sasuke le pareció inconcebible que eso le hiciera gracia, luego recordó que estaba drogada.

—¿Por qué cada vez que te veo tienes que terminar bajo estupefacientes? —se preguntó más a sí mismo, se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Exageras —Hinata se lo estaba tomando muy a la ligera. De pronto se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su bolso.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Sasuke un poco conmocionado, no era de extrañarse una reacción así en él, su madre siempre le enseñó a alejarse de las drogas y demás –aunque él no había acatado esos consejos siempre.

—Me voy —la voz de Hinata sonó suave y queda —mañana tengo turno…

Sasuke se puso de pie, no sabía que hacer, por un instante pensó en ir a dejarla a su casa, no obstante recordó que había maldecido haberlo hecho ya anteriormente, no repetiría el mismo error dos veces, no era idiota. Se quedó de pie pensando, con las manos en los bolsillos. Observó a la chica ahí de pie, sus ojos color malva ya se habían tornado rojos y cristalinos, tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro que manifestaba molestia, se parecía demasiado una muñeca vestida así, no podía ser un cretino…

—Quédate, ya te salvé una vez, puedo hacerlo dos veces —espetó con calma, a pesar de que se le contrajo el cardias cuando pensó en los futuros problemas que implicaría eso —Pero no puedes decirle a nadie.

Hinata sonrió un poco, al parecer no estaba 100% drogada, al menos entendía rápido.

—Yo ocupo la cama —dijo, identificando el dormitorio y adentrándose en él.

Sasuke se quedó ahí de pie, pensando en su estupidez mundial y en que quizás el café si tenía drogas que lo habían incitado a pronunciar esas estúpidas palabras. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansado para seguir dándole vuelta al asunto, le daba igual dormir en el sofá con tal de poder dormir. Ya vería que haría en la mañana.

* * *

><p>Hola, al fin traje la actualización, me costó, borré el capitulo dos veces porque no quería llenar de dialogos, finalmente hay demasiado dialogo pero quede levemente satisfecha. Creo, además que son necesarios para ir estableciendo la relación entre estos dos.<p>

Todo con respecto a extraterrestres, cortana, jefe maestro, en definitiva lo que está en cursiva tiene que ver con Halo 4, intenté no ponerme latosa con el tema, quizas no lo hayan jugado, les recomiendo ver un trailer si no entienden mucho, quizás me caí en ese punto, pero es necesario que busquen referencias. (no me odien por favor! .)

Cuando lo releí me pregunté a mi misma ¿Es eso demasiado rápido? luego pensé en que estaba escribiendo sobre Hinata y su parte loca y creo que eso lo justifica xD

Con respecto a las gafas de Hinata -que pueden imaginarselas bien hipsters xD -están justificadas, lo sabrán más adelante.

Me reí mucho cuando leí lo mucho que odian a la pobre sakura xD, lo divertido es que ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente ponerla como rival (no es spoiler, creo que con la explicación sobre lo de karin cierro el tema) en fin.

** :** espero haber respondido tus incognitas, Hinata no va con neji porque no quiere hacerle perder el tiempo (ya sabes como es hinata) y porque otro medico le dijo que era algo sin importancia. Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado este cap, como siempre espero tu opinión.

**Hinasasu004:** espero que hayas disfrutado el cap, intenté poner más sasuhina, aunque obvio no podía ponerlo de lleno xD Pobre Sakura, aunque ya sabes lo que pasó, como ya dije, no quiero colgarle pretendientes innecesarias a sasuki. Espero tu opinión de este cap, gracias :)

**UmeFuyu:** lamento no actualizar tan rapido como tu, no todos somos robots que pueden escribir tan bien y tan rapido como tú T_T Espero que te guste el cap y no me quemes con tu amateratsu, no sé si esperas la conti del nejihina, solo advierto que estoy estancada y que tuve que leerme un montón de lemmons para escribir mejor (si, es estrictamente para poder escribir mejor e_e sufrí mucho) Ahora yo te amenazaré con mi amm "tsukuyomi limitado" para que actualices todos los caminos conducen a sasuki (?)

**Amy-otracosa:** gracias por leer ^^espero que no te decepcione este cap, que bien que no hayas sacado conclusiones y odiado a la pobre de sakura xD porque aquí tienes la respuesta de la solicitud de amistad. Con respecto a Hinata la explicación se irá dando con el tiempo, debo acomodar además que nadie cercano los note y todo eso, ahí sabrás. Espero tu opinion con ansias :D Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir.

**Guest**: Le acertaste un poco con lo de la solicitud de amistad xD me alegro que te guste esos detalles que le dan humor al fic, como lee y la jefa de sasuke xD gracias por leer y espero tu opinión para este cap nuevamente, es importante para mí.

**Ross:** me alegro que te guste el fic! nop, hasta ahora se ha visto camuflado con eso de que se puso ebria y nadie sospecha, incluso sasuke ya ha dejado de sospechar creando su propia teoria. Disculpa la demora, espero tu opinión y que el capitulo no te decepcione.

Bueno, adios ^^


	5. Hijos

**Los personajes de la serie Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: leve OoC en Gaara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hijos.<strong>

_._

_._

_._

_Ese pequeño girasol moviéndose__  
><em>_sigue sin poder decir __adiós__._

_._

_._

_._

Gaara se sentía dividido en dos, y esa era una de las peores situaciones que había vivido –superfluamente hablando –incluso peor que sus días de universidad junto a sus dos mejores amigos, Naruto y Hinata, cuando había tenido que reprimir, ignorar y finalmente suprimir sus sentimientos hacia su amiga al notar el interés amoroso que ella sentía hacia su otro amigo ¿Cómo podría arruinar una amistad así? Eran sus primeros amigos verdaderos, no pudo y por eso dejó que su amor se desvaneciera con el tiempo, justo a tiempo cuando, al salir de la universidad Hinata y Naruto habían comenzado a salir, sí, se demoraron mucho pero al final habían conseguido encontrar el amor, y todos seguían siendo buenos amigos.

Pero ahora ¡Ahora él tenía que salir con los dos por separado! Porque se habían peleado y ninguno se había dignado a contarle el motivo, lo evadían ¡incluso Hinata! Que siempre había confiado tanto en él.

Sabía de todas formas que todo tenía que ver con un tal Sasuke Uchiha, no supo como lo sabía Matsuri, pero la escuchó cotilleando con las demás enfermeras en el pasillo de pediatría, no le dijo nada pero le mandó una mirada reprobatoria que la silenció al instante.

Y como una ironía de la vida, unos minutos después, Hinata había bajado del auto de alguien más, de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo tono, ¡y no se acababa ahí! Ella venía vestida con la misma ropa que el día anterior e incluso ataviada de una cazadora que le llegaba por mas abajo que de la mitad del muslo, era una prenda de hombre claramente. Y Gaara siempre pensó que él no era prejuicioso ni chapado a la antigua, por mucho que sus amigos se lo dijeran, pero en ese instante comprendió que aquella escena no era del todo correcta, algo en su interior se lo decía, o al menos las telenovelas, que Matsuri le comentaba durante la hora de almuerzo, lo decían.

La peor parte había sido que ella ni siquiera había dado unas explicaciones coherentes, no es que le haya pedido explicaciones, ella misma se las dio, y fue algo así como "se me hizo muy tarde y en la mañana me dio una toalla limpia" Gaara frunció el seño ante eso, un tanto confundido, después la idea llegó más clara, resultaba que le había ido a pedir disculpas y, por una que otra cosa del destino, había terminado jugando videojuegos shooters y durmiendo en la casa del fulano Uchiha ¡Pero no pasó nada indebido! Eso Hinata lo juraba y perjuraba, con el rostro pálido y todo.

Gaara no sospechaba, pero se preguntaba de donde había salido todo esa iniciativa para presentarse en el apartamento de un hombre para darle las gracias, conocía a Hinata, a la pobre a veces le costaba hasta hablarle a los jóvenes que atendían McDonald, vamos, que era tímida.

Pero eso no importaba, ahora estaba ahí en Ichiraku, esperando por su amigo hiperactivo y deseaba, en serio, que la conversación no transcurriera sobre sus problemas de pareja, porque ahí pasaría todo el tiempo callado, callándose cualquier palabra que pudiese salir, de lo que le haya contado Hinata.

Más su suerte aquel día estaba de vacaciones en alguna playa paradisiaca y no ahí acompañándole.

—No la entiendo, de veras —ahí estaba, Naruto recibió su tazón de ramen con gesto brusco mientras hacia un puchero a la nada —¡De veras!

Gaara suspiró, ¿Qué debía decir? Ni siquiera estaba enterado del problema del todo.

—Creo que deberías tener una conversación más profunda con ella —bien, esas eran palabras neutras dentro del campo de batalla, muy bien —Actuaste sin pensar cuando le pediste un tiempo, si de verdad querías eso, ahora estarías tranquilo con tu decisión, pero claramente no era eso lo que deseas ¿No? —No supo de donde salieron esas palabras, de seguro era algún guión de la telenovela de Matsuri.

Pero Naruto lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules abiertos de par en par, con el rostro iluminado. Al menos las palabras habían surtido efecto, la tormenta pronto se apaciguaría y volverían a la normalidad, no tendría que volver a repetir líneas de una mala telenovela de media tarde y dividir su tiempo en estar con sus dos mejores amigos por separado.

—Pero Gaara… —el rostro de Naruto volvió a ensombrecerse —¿Quién rayos tiene votos de castidad en el siglo veintiuno?

He ahí el meollo del asunto, la quinta pata del gato, la madre del cordero, la gallina degollada y todos los animales de granja que queráis.

—Así que… ese es el problema —dijo con su tono de seriedad habitual —apuesto que ni siquiera se lo haz dicho.

—No... no he dicho que ese sea el problema —Naruto rodaba los ojos por todo el puesto de Ramen para evadir la mirada aguamarina de su amigo ¡joder! Odiaba cuando sus ojos parecían espejos que lo reflejaban y denotaban cualquier vil mentira que pudiese estar diciendo. —Solo fue un comentario…

—Hay muchas costumbres que no entendemos en este mundo, Naruto —la mirada de Gaara se dirigía al techo del local, serena —debemos intentar no caer en la ignorancia porque terminaríamos juzgando injustamente —volteó los ojos hacia Naruto que lo miraba con cara de aburrimiento —Deberías informarte mejor sobre lo que Hinata piensa sobre aquello y respetar su punto de vista, así mismo ella debería respetar el tuyo. Pero eso solo ocurrirá si conversan.

Está bien, lo aceptaba, había estado leyendo un par de novelas rosa que Matsuri le había prestado.

Naruto se limitó a mirarlo estupefacto ¿Desde cuando Gaara sacaba esos discursos? Es más ¿Qué sabía Gaara sobre el amor? Jamás había conocido a alguna novia de él.

—¿Estás diciéndome que no me doy la molestia de escuchar a Hinata-chan? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió, ya que ni siquiera había captado todas las palabras de la verborrea que había soltado su amigo.

Por otro lado, Gaara se sorprendió de lo bien que había captado el mensaje ¿Estaba acaso Naruto madurando?

Se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta.

—Hablaré con ella —sentenció el rubio dando un suspiro —pero no ahora porque el ramen se enfría.

Bueno, eso estaba bien para Gaara, por ahora.

.

.

.

Aún con el recuerdo de lo rara que era aquella chica Hyuga, Sasuke salía de la ciudad para dirigirse al pequeño pueblo casi rural donde se había criado.

Le gustaba manejar por aquella carretera que estaba la mayoría de las veces casi desierta, tenía tiempo para admirar los campos de girasoles y pequeños ranchos a la orilla del camino.

El aire puro también era una ventaja de aquel lugar, le hacía sentirse más libre y olvidarse de la monotonía que se había convertido su vida en el último año, casi podía olvidar la chillona voz de su jefa insinuándosele o aquella nueva becada que le dejaba dulces en su escritorio cuando él no estaba ¡Que a él no le gustan los dulces, joder!

Cuando aparcó en el estacionamiento del pequeño Hospital del pueblo ya era alrededor del medio día, sin embargo el sol no hacía ni un esfuerzo por calentar el ambiente, el otoño había entrado de fondo y ya ni siquiera daría tardes cálidas. Maldijo en voz alta el haberle prestado su chaqueta de emergencia a Hinata, ahora él estaba vestido con apenas una camiseta negra de manga larga y eso no era suficiente para capear el frío viento otoñal.

En el Hospital un fuerte olor a anticepticos le golpeó en el rostro, como odiaba ese aroma. De camino a la habitación de su madre tuvo que detenerse un montón de veces cada vez que una enfermera le preguntaba si "podía ayudarle en algo", las primeras veces se limitaba a decir que "no" con voz neutral, pero a la octava vez su paciencia había sido mermada y estuvo a punto de gritarle, de no ser porque al fondo del pasillo vio aparecer a su hermano, quien llevaba un ramo de flores de una de sus manos, junto con esto la enfermera que flirteaba con él decidió que Itachi Uchiha era un mejor objetivo que Sasuke.

De todas formas fue rechazada por ambos hermanos.

—Niisan —le saludó, caminando a su lado.

—Vaya, haz salido de tu cueva —dijo Itachi divertido.

—Hmmp.

Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una habitación, el mayor de los Uchihas tocó la puerta con suavidad, un segundo después una dulce voz femenina les indicaba que pasaran.

La madre de los hermanos Uchihas era una persona dulce y bondadosa, quizás demasiado entrometida en ciertos asuntos de la vida personal de sus hijos, cómo porqué Sasuke no tenía novia o porqué Itachi no se cortaba el cabello de una vez por todas porque ya era hora y tenía que verse más maduro. También atormentaba a Itachi para que al menos comiera un poco de carne y a Sasuke para que ¡por todos los cielos! Comiera algún vegetal que no fueran tomates.

Descansando sobre una cama de hospital, en medio de aquel mar blanco que era la habitación, estaba ella, su cabello largo y azabache se desparramaba sobre el camisón color verde agua, sus ojos eran gentiles y ya habían suaves líneas de expresión en la comisura de estos, también en la boca podía verse arrugas más pronunciadas que delataban que era una persona de mediana edad, aún así su gesto apacible y dulce le hacía verse hermosa a pesar de los años que tenía encima.

Los ojos de Mikoto Uchiha brillaron enternecidos al ver a sus dos hijos entrar por aquella puerta. Cada vez que los veía juntos no podía evitar recordar a aquellos pequeños que corrían por el jardín jugando a ser ninjas ¡y ahora eran todos unos hombres! Y muy atractivos por lo demás. Había tenido que responder un montón de veces a las enfermeras que se colaban a su habitación solo para preguntarle por los jóvenes que la iban a visitar todos los fines de semana.

—Buenos tarde Okaa-san —saludó Itachi con su siempre amable tono de voz —¿Cómo haz estado?

Sasuke se sentó en la silla que se encontraba justo al lado de la cama de su madre, desde allí le mandó una mirada de victoria a su hermano mayor. Era la única silla que había en la habitación.

—Ya sabes, he estado muy aburrida, ya quiero estar en casa.

—Sabes que debes permanecer en riguroso tratamiento, okaa-san —intervino Sasuke, más serio de lo normal.

—Mis avances se estancaron, el tratamiento no…

—No hablaremos de eso de nuevo —le interrumpió su hijo menor, apretando los puños con fuerza.

Mikoto e Itachi intercambiaron miradas significativas.

—He conseguido trabajo en una preparatoria—comentó el Uchiha mayor para cambiar de tema —la primera semana junté al menos tres kilos de manzanas.

Sasuke ahogó una risa.

Mikoto lo miró con ternura —¿Tu novia no se molesta por eso? —Itachi negó con la cabeza. A veces su hijo podía ser un tanto distraído cuando de pretendientes se trataba. Aún recordaba cuando las niñas aparecían buscando a Itachi y este las hacía pasar a la casa para que jugaran con Sasuke y él a los samuráis. A Sasuke no le hacía mucha gracia, pero siempre aceptaba de buena manera las decisiones de su hermano mayor.

Aunque últimamente…

—Tsk, haz tenido que conseguir dos empleos para vivir —comentó Sasuke —que mediocre debe ser el salario de maestro.

—Al menos mi jefa no intenta violarme.

—¡Sasuke! —intervino la mujer —El empleo de maestro es un trabajo digno —se volteó hacia su hijo mayor —e Itachi, nadie quiere violar a tu hermano.

Itachi pensó que el montón de enfermeras que pasaba cada dos minutos por fuera de la habitación, decía todo lo contrario.

Mikoto Uchiha suspiró. Quería volver a ver a aquellos dulces niños que se querían pasase lo que pasase, y no a aquellos niños grandes que discutían por cualquier tontería. No podía evitar sentirse mal al saber que el origen de las disputas de sus hijos era ella…

Itachi caminó hacia la ventana donde descansaba un florero en el alfeizar, acomodó con delicadeza las flores que había para poner las que él había llevado.

Sasuke lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, y para no ser menos rebuscó en su mochila el libro que le había llevado a su madre.

—Toma Kaa-san —le tendió el libro —leer ejercita la mente.

—Muchas gracias chicos —la mujer agradeció a ambos.

—¿Sabías que Sasuke está saliendo con una enfermera? —preguntó Itachi con malicia en la voz. Le dirigió una mirada divertida a su hermano menor, a quien se le había descompuesto el rostro.

¿Cómo joder Itachi sabía de Hinata? O sea, no es que fuera su novia ¡eso no! Pero era la única relación con alguien del sexo opuesto que alguien podría malinterpretar en aquel momento. Su madre había desistido de insinuarle asuntos referentes a Karin cuando ella y Suigetsu se casaron y luego de Karin el material de conocidas femeninas de su madre se había acabado y junto con ello los molestos comentarios de asentar cabeza como lo había hecho su hermano mayor.

—¡No me digas! —su madre se sentó emocionada en su cama —¿Cómo es? ¿Es linda? ¿Es de buena familia?

—Eso es una asquerosa mentira —gruñó Sasuke, inútilmente pues su madre seguía bombardeando preguntas referentes a la desconocida chica de Sasuke.

—Es enfermera —señaló Itachi, disfrutando de la cara de espanto de su hermano.

—¿Qu-é…? —musitó Sasuke —¡Eres un maldito psicópata! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Itachi lo miró desconcertado… ¿En realidad había empezado a salir con aquella chica que lo había agregado a Facebook hace menos de dos semanas? ¿Sasuke?

—Aaaawww —exclamó su madre enternecida —Sasuke ¿Por qué no la trajiste? ¡Quiero conocerla!

—¡No! O sea… no hay novia ¡no! Hinata no es mi novia.

—¿Hinata? —ambos hermanos se miraron por un instante, ambos confundidos —¿Qué no era Sakura?

—¿Quién es Sakura?

—¡No lo puedo creer! Sasuke está saliendo con dos chicas al mismo tiempo —el panorama era aterrador para Mikoto.

—No soy un mujeriego como Itachi —exclamó furioso el Uchiha menor.

—No porque haya tenido tres novias más que tú soy un mujeriego —contraatacó Itachi.

—Hmmp —y con esa suerte de gruñido la discusión sobre la novia de Sasuke se acabó. Como siempre.

.

.

.

Hinata sacó el cortavientos que yacía hecho una bola guardado en su casillero –como si eso lo hubiese podido hacer desaparecer del mapa –y lo estiró con delicadeza. Solo el ver aquella prenda de ropa le hacía sentirse mal consigo misma. Hace una semana se había quedado a dormir en el apartamento de Sasuke Uchiha ¡Que vergonzoso para una joven de familia como ella! Dormir en la casa de otro hombre que no fuese su novio, se alegraba tanto de que nadie se hubiese enterado, o al menos no Naruto, porque Gaara la había visto bajarse del automóvil del Uchiha y vestir aquel cortavientos de hombre ¡hombre que no era Naruto! Agradeció a Kami la alta confidencialidad de su amigo pelirrojo.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando decidió quedarse a dormir en el hogar de ese joven? Sus intenciones iniciales eran buenas en un principio, le agradecería haber cuidado de ella aquella fatídica noche y se disculparía por haber sido tan malagradecida con él en un principio. No supo cómo pero terminó durmiendo en aquel lugar ¡no con él por supuesto! Y a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó y se percató de que no se encontraba en su propia habitación, casi le da un ataque cardiaco. Sin embargo el joven Uchiha había sido amable, si así se podía definir a su actitud distante y silenciosa, ella había decidido también permanecer callada el resto del tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Como aquella mañana despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza punzándole, Sasuke la había llevado al hospital y le había ofrecido su propia chaqueta para el frío.

Volvió a guardar la dichosa chaqueta en su casillero, le echó el seguro y apoyándose sobre los lockers suspiró pesadamente. No había sabido aún nada de Naruto, al principio pensó que su novio exageraba cuando habló de tomarse un tiempo y que volvería a lo mucho en una semana, no obstante ya llevaban casi un mes sin verse y su estado de animo estaba cada vez más decaído, su corazón se oprimía dolorosamente en su pecho y había reprimido las ganas de llorar más de una vez en todo ese tiempo.

—Naruto-kun…

Caminó hacía la salida trasera del Hospital, por ese día su turno había terminado a las cinco de la tarde, no andaba en su automóvil últimamente pues últimamente el conducir solo aumentaba sus dolores de cabeza, también había cambiado sus lentes de contacto por sus gafas en un intento por aminorar las migrañas.

Por inercia terminó en el estacionamiento del edificio, se detuvo un segundo al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer ahí y se golpeó mentalmente ¡Que distraída estaba últimamente!

Se sobó las sienes con ambas manos antes de emprender de nuevo su camino hacia la calle.

No obstante, como un rápido rayo color rojo burdeos, dejando una estela de viento al pasar, Kiba Inuzuka, el laboratorista que hace poco había sido golpeado en medio de la sala de espera, cruzó el estacionamiento hasta alcanzar a su amiga.

Y sin siquiera saludar, la tomó del brazo con brusquedad y la dio vuelta —¡Hinata-chan! Necesito tu automóvil de inmediato.

—Yo… Kiba-kun…yo no decidí no conducir el día de hoy —respondió confundida —¿Qué sucede?

—¡Mierda! —claramente eso no era una respuesta por parte del chico, se llevó ambas manos hacia su castaña cabellera y la despeinó con furia —¡El auto de Neji! ¡Pídele su coche a tu primo!

—Yo… no creo que sea buena idea…

Su amiga tenía razón ¡Joder! No quería vérselas de nuevo con Neji, la última vez que le hizo un pequeño rayón al coche del Hyuga se había desatado la tercera guerra mundial.

—Hinata estoy desesperado, Hana me llamó y… —el relato de Kiba se vio abruptamente interrumpido por la llegada de un hombre de aspecto amargado y odioso.

—Hyuga, vine por mi chaqueta —declaró el recién llegado.

Kiba vió como su amiga palidecía rápidamente, se mordió el labio inferior para intentar disimular el temblor de este ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Hinata? A veces era tan rara…

—Uchiha-san —logró articular finalmente después de mirarlo con horror por al menos un minuto —¡Voy por su chaqueta! —Y sin más Hinata se perdió a toda velocidad entre los autos del lugar.

Los dos jóvenes permanecieron en un silencio incómodo por un rato. Sasuke permanecía inescrutable y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la nada. Kiba se removía nervioso en su lugar ¡De verdad tenía una urgencia y ellos solo se preocupaban por una tonta chaqueta! Además la actitud de hacerse el cool de aquel sujeto lo estaba sacando de quicio.

—Hey tú —habló al fin —¿Eres amigo de Hinata?

Por toda respuesta de parte del Uchiha, Kiba recibió una mirada hostil. Estaba decidido a gritonearle que dejara esa actitud de mierda cuando reparó que el tipo traía las llaves de su auto en una mano ¡Era un auto lo que él necesitaba! No importaba que fuese del amiguito insoportable de Hinata.

—Escucha, estoy en una situación muy difícil —comenzó a tantear el terreno.

—Tsk…

—Han secuestrado a mi hijo… —eso pareció surtir efecto, porque el pelinegro al menos volteó a verlo, aunque su expresión despectiva no había cambiado, el Inuzuka prefirió pasar aquello por alto.

—¿Por qué estás aquí y no estás llamando a la policía? —bien, había picado por completo.

—No puedo —susurró Kiba —Los secuestradores han amenazado con matarlo si llamo a la policía y tienen bajo amenaza a toda mi demás familia… — Esta vez Sasuke le escuchó atentamente con expresión expectante —Pero… —continuó —Yo sé donde lo tienen escondido y si voy a rescatarlo ahora será un ataque sorpresa y hay muchas posibilidades de salir exitosamente, solo necesito que me lleves en tu auto a ese lugar porque está muy distante, ni siquiera debes esperarme, solo llévame ¿Qué dices?

Sasuke lo meditó por un minuto, él no tenía un hijo pero supuso que la desesperación de aquel joven era genuina así que decidió que podía ayudarlo. Además le parecía conocido de alguna parte.

—Vale, vale —le dijo al fin —pero esperemos a Hinata, no confío del todo en ti.

—Pero qué… —Kiba tomó aire —Gracias.

—¿Y cómo se llama tu hijo?

—Akamaru-kun —Sasuke pensó que era un nombre extraño para un niño.

Cuando Hinata volvió corriendo sobre sus pasos, con la chaqueta de la discordia ,perfectamente doblada sobre su brazo derecho, no supo cómo porque todo fue demasiado rápido, fue jalada por Kiba hacia el asiento trasero del automóvil color negro de Sasuke Uchiha. No supo disimular su confusión porque pronto Sasuke la notó por el espejo del retrovisor.

—Vamos a salvar a Akamaru-kun —le dijo el pelinegro, demasiado serio para ser una broma.

—¿Akama…?

—Si, mi hijo Akamaru, Hinata —masculló Kiba, dándole un pequeño apretón en el brazo que aún no soltaba de su agarre.

Hinata soltó un leve gritito cuando el coche comenzó a moverse y salir del estacionamiento. Desconcertada y asustada miró por la ventana del vehículo en busca de alguien que pudiera salvarla de esos dos locos.

Lo que vio le quitó el aliento por un segundo. Allí, de pie con expresión cabizbaja se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki, en una de sus manos llevaba un ramo de flores bastante maltratado que terminó en el suelo cuando el rubio se dio vuelta sobre su lugar y emprendió su retirada.

—Naruto-kun… —murmuró. Había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con Naruto…

Estaba a punto de comenzar a regañar al Inuzuka cuando otro pensamiento la desconcertó ¿Acaso Sasuke sabía que aquel hijo del que Kiba hablaba era, nada más ni nada menos, que su perro mascota?

* * *

><p>Pensé que no actualizaría :v en general porque no sabía como escribir ¡y ni eso! no estoy confiada en la calidad del capitulo pero bueno...<p>

Gaara me parece un personaje demasiado silencioso como para no estar pensando nada, cada vez que lo veo en Naruto, callado y tranquilito, yo pienso "cuantas locuras deben pasar por esa mente" así que ahí esta justificado el OoC del pobre xD

La novia de Itachi es solo un Oc, no se preocupen que no aparecerá, además no es una mary sue ni un personaje basado en mí (en verdad soy yo, yo me casaré con Itachi Uchiha (?))

Creo que este capitulo podría intruducir a ciertos dramas de la historia, así que lo consideré necesario, aunque bueno, no quiero ponerle taanto drama, quiero que sea algo más bien ligero de leer, porque ya de por si leer a Tinaja aún llorando por Naruto es tedioso jajaja, pero lo siento, no puedo ir mas rápido con su superación.

La última escena no sé de donde joder salió, solo sé que es tan ridículo que ni yo me lo creo xDD

Es tarde así que no responderé reviews, muchas gracias por leer queridas lectoras, las amo y cuando tenga un hijo les pondré su nombre!

Saludos y que estén muy bien!


End file.
